Witch Hunter
by TheLadyGumiho
Summary: Do you believe in witch? There are times where women in European parts are accused as witches if they have long and beautiful hair. Especially if they can charm a prince or wealthy people. This story tells a story about an accused lady who's innocent, but she's a...? LaLu Pairing. One-Shot! Inspiration comes from "Megurine Luka Witch Hunter" song, Enjoy the story! (edited)


**Hey everyone, Lady Gumiho here! This is a short One-shot. I got the inspiration from Luka's song: Witch Hunter. This will be LucyxLaxus. If you want to request a fanfic just tell me in the reviews or PM ! :D I kind of edited some meanings in it so it's not like the replica of the story with Lucy as Luka and Laxus as Gakupo. It's a bit different though, but enjoy the story! **

**Megurine Luka and Lucy: TheLadyGumiho doesn't own Witch Hunter and Fairy Tail!**

**Laxus and Gakupo: Enjoy, the story, pardon her if she has grammar mistakes.**

**Witch Hunter**

A peaceful country of Magnolia where the whole villagers are happy. A beautiful young lady with a long wavy beautiful blonde hair that reaches her calves walks throughout the town with curiosity. The young lady is called Lucy, Lucy Angelica.

**(A/N: I changed her last name so her image of an angel fits with her name.)**

"This place is indeed a beautiful place as rumored by the angels in heaven.." she says in her thought. The young lady walks excitedly. "Fuuh.. I'm tired, walking around.." she says after walking around for almost 2 hours.

"Ah, right! I'll buy a drink!" she says and reaches her pocket and takes out a sack of money. She happily walks to a store and orders for a glass of water. After the water arrives, she directly take a big gulp of the water.

"Fuaah.. I'm feeling better now.." she says and calls the waiter. "How much does a glass of water cost?" she asked with an angelic smile.

The waiter blushes seeing her smile and says," Y-You don't have to pay it, I-It's free." he said.

Lucy shows a surprised expression and says," I can't do that! I have to pay!" She takes out her money sack and gives him three big golden coins.

The waiter is shocked as the amount of money is too much, even though, they use different currency, he still can't accept such a big amount of money. "Ma'am! Your change!" he yelled.

"Just keep it; it's for you, kind hearted man! Just for **YOU**!" Lucy yelled as she runs off.

The man was glad that he met a really kind hearted young lady, he smiled happily.

"Where should I go next? I don't want to return this fast.." she whined as the wind starts to blow roughly.

Lucy's black long gown that covers her entire body is blown to the front.

"W-Whoa! Such a strong wind, Kami-sama, is there something wrong?" she asked to the sky.

She gets no response, so she continues to walk, but the wind didn't stop. "Kami-sama, if there's something wrong, I'll return to the heaven!" she says once again, but no response.

She sighs,"I wonder, is there something wrong?" she mumbles. As she thinks, the wind blows her hair accessory which seems to be a fabric head band with white laces.

"Ah, my hair accessory!" she said as she tries to catch it. As she approaches the hair accessory **(A/N: I don't know what it is called) **a tall man with a short blonde hair catches it.

**Laxus's POV**

"The town looks okay, I think, I'll take a walk for a while." I mumble to myself and continue to walk.

As I am walking, I notice a girl with porcelain skin, long blonde hair trying to catch something. I look over to find a kind of hair accessory flying because of the wind to my direction.

Since I am tall enough, I take the hair accessory easily and walk over to her.

"Pardon me, but is this yours, young lady?" I asked at the girl as I lower my position a little as she's shorter than me; her head only reaches my shoulder.

The girl looks up to me and smiles. "Thank you, Mister!" she said with an angelic smile that can melt the hearts of every man, including me. And with that, I fell in love with her, even though she's just a commoner.

Both of them fell in love to each other. They walk as they laugh happily at every single thing. But they didn't know, that there's a girl looking at them through the corners as she looks at them sadly, yet there's a hint of jealousy.

"How can a girl like her gets the attention of the prince, even though we have the same long hair and beautiful face..." mumbled Miki as she looks at them,

**~THAT NIGHT~**

Lucy bids farewell to Laxus and thanked him for the great day. Laxus bows and smiles to her as she walks into a traditional house she rented, right after she finds it. Lucy lies on the bed as she sighs happily.

"Even though it's prohibited to fall in love with mortals, I can't stop myself from loving him... I'm sorry, Kami-sama, but I promise I will try to make him stop loving me tomorrow even if it pains me." she said and fell asleep.

Without both of them knowing, Miki prays in the altar, begging for forgiveness to God as she will do something horrible to Lucy the next day.

"God, I beg you for forgiveness, for accusing a person who seems to be pure and innocent..." she prayed.

The next day Lucy wakes up pretty late even though it's 9 am already, she's really tired from last night. On the other hand Laxus had woken up since 7 am, he's now walking around the town hoping to find Lucy.

"Where could that girl be?" he asked to himself as Miki approaches her.

"Prince Laxus, have you seen this girl?" she asked as she shows a crumpled paper with the picture of the back image of Lucy, "She's a witch! With her long hair she can captivate any man!" she exclaimed.

Laxus shows a really surprised face as he can't even blurt out a single word. "W-What are you talking about, Priest Miki?" he asked as he still can't believe the truth he has heard.

"Prince, could it be that you met her already?! This is bad; even you're captivated by her! Another man has been captivated by her too, a waiter in a store." she said.

"W-We have to proceed to kill her, then..." he said with a sad face and tone.

"This way, my Prince!" Miki said with a slight excitement in her tone.

Laxus follows Miki as tears start to gather in his right eyes.

Lucy finally wakes up at 10.00 am, and she gets dressed. She goes to the rent lady and says that she will stop the rent that day.

"Oh okay then, I'll return your money." she said. "No, there's no need for that.." she answers with a sad smile.

"Because I won't be here anymore, thank you Rent Lady!" she says with a sad smile as tears start to escape her eyes.

The rent lady is confused so she hugs Lucy and says that it'll be alright. Lucy thanked her once again before she leaves the apartment.

As Lucy walks around the town, she realized that the entire people are whispering while looking at her, _Is there something wrong with my appearance? _She thought.

She continues to walk but suddenly, a lady yells, "That's the witch, everyone! Catch her!"

Lucy can't be anymore surprised, the men and women in that area rushed over to beat her up.

"Where's your magic, huh? You Wicked Witch!" a man yelled.

"I-I'm not a w-w-w- Bughh!" she wince from the kick that landed on her face.

"There's no need to pretend anymore!" another lady yelled.

They continue to kick on her and beat up her beautiful face. Bruises over her beautiful face. Her porcelain skin is now covered in blood and bruises.

It isn't long until finally she passed out. She is carried to the center of the city where it's already crowded by villagers.

She is caged in a prison and she's also told to change her clothes into prisoner attire which is only a plain white sleeveless dress.

She is pinned to a cross made of hay and under the cross, made by hay so that they can burn her alongside with the hay.

Miki and Laxus arrive at the center of the city. Laxus watches the crowds and sees Lucy, her head down and bruises over her body.

Laxus walks and stops on front of Lucy who seemed to wake up already.

"L-Laxus..." she mumbled softly to make sure that only Laxus can hear it.

"You've betrayed me. You lied to me." He clenches his fist as he grabs her long hair, ready to cut them.

Lucy's eyes met Laxus' and he suddenly remembers the time they spent, her smile, and her happiness.

He grits his teeth as he cuts her long beautiful her hair to cut off her "power", as tears escaped his left eye. She was left only with shock, and her short hair that doesn't even reach her shoulder.

She stared Laxus in shock, "W-Why..? I thought you love me..." she mumbled silently.

**(A/N: For this part, I advice you readers to heart the part where Miku sings as she will also sing in this part, also Luka until the end of the song. I advice you guys to watch the vide in this link:** **watch?v=cpJtSKfbQdM .)**

"A demon calls out, tied to a cross-"sang Miki loudly but interrupted by Lucy.

"Penitenziagite (Repent)! Penitenziagite!" sang Lucy louder.

Miki was startled by the interruption yet, she continues. "Before shouting out it's evil spell-"Before she finishes, Lucy interrupted her again quickly.

"Virtus migrat in virtium (Virtue reduced to Vice)" she sang louder than before.

"If you judge that crime of black magic," yelled Laxus, "Then light the sacred flame!"Shouted Laxus and Miki.

"SHE'S LOST HER WAY!" Miki sang louder and almost sounded like a yelling voice.

"The foolishness of empty headed people," sang Lucy and paused," Penitenzigite Penitenziagite" she continued.

She lowers her head and continues to sing, "If you call this love black magic," she raise her head suddenly as she yells really loud, "THEN LIGHT THE FLAME OF HATRED!"

"SHE'S LOST HER WAY!" Lucy sang louder than before as tears escaped her eyes, and it seems that she's telling this to Miki.

A huge pair of black wings appears from her arms as it spread widely.

"Like this red burning flame, do not forget the reason behind these tears of blood." she yelled once again and it seems that she's telling this to Laxus.

"Death is weighing upon all of you." Her hair grows long once again after she sang the last sentence, and with that a strong gust of wind blows and Lucy's body glows brightly.

Miki, Laxus and the other villagers cover their eyes to avoid the shiny light as they also try to defend themselves from the strong wind.

After the wind calms, Laxus tries to look for her but fail only to see her huge pair of black wings takes her up to the sky and disappeared.

He catches a black feather from the wing and holds it as he mumbled with regret, "I'm sorry, Lucy, my dear Angel..."

From that day onwards, Laxus has never gone out of the castle, he doesn't eat nor drink nor sleep, and all he does is think about Lucy.

"I wish I can turn back time and didn't believe in Miki..." He mumbled in regret.

Days go by and he still refused to do anything besides looking at the sky.

Miki is finally caught, and she is really a witch as she tried to defend herself with her magic earlier before she was caught.

Even though the villagers had set her in a fire, she managed to escape at the last moments; she disappeared from the village since that day.

Laxus had attempted suicide several times, but something will always happen and he won't be able to kill himself.

He diced to drink a poison. He drank the poison as he prepares to meet Lucy and leave the world.

"My dear Laxus," an angelic voice echoes through his room. He recognize that voice,"Lucy?" he said as he looks around the room trying to find her.

"Where are you?" he said once again as he turn around to look for her.

"Turn around," said the voice. "I'm here..." said Lucy.

Laxus turn to see Lucy standing in front of him, her long blonde hair falls perfectly, she wears the same sleeveless dress she wore when she was to be executed, but it's all clean now and her gleaming white wings spread.

Laxus runs to hug her he is too happy to be described in words.

"Lucy, I am so sorry, please forgive me..." he pleaded as tears escaped his right eye.

"I've forgiven you already..." Now, open your mouth.." she says as Laxus does so.

Her hand moves in front of Laxus's throat and she motions her hands upwards and pulls the poison from him.

"Don't die, Everyone loves you, Including me... So, live and we'll meet together in our next life, okay?" she said as tears escape her eyes and she disappears slowly," Good bye..." she said with a smile as she disappeared.

"Good bye..." said Laxus.

**~ .Time Skip: 500 years later. ~**

**Year X792**

"Morning, Laxus it's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." greeted Lucy to her new trainer for the upcoming Grand Magic Tournament.

"Nice to see you, I'm Laxus Dreyar, and you must have known me, we'll start now, blondie." he said with a smirk.

"Yes, sir!" she replies with a smile

_Why do I feel nostalgic..? _ Lucy and Laxus thought.

"So, we'll start with physic training-"he looks over to Lucy only to find that tears are pouring from her eyes.

"W-Wait! W-Whoa! Why are you crying!?" he asked her, with a panicked tone.

"But, you're crying too, Laxus.." Lucy said as Laxus touches his eyes only to find them wet due to his tears.

"Why are we crying!?" both of them said. Laxus and Lucy looks to each other and laughs as they wipe their tears.

"Do you think this has something to do with our before life?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe, I had some dreams about it several nights before I meet you directly like this." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What!? Me too! I dreamt of myself, but with longer hair, it reaches my calves and I met a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and..." she paused.

"He looks just like you/me." both of them said at the same time.

"Well, it works then, we were couples in our before life, but thorn apart, because you were an angel. I was a prince and because of Miki, the witch who tried to execute you." Laxus said calmly.

Lucy nods and says, "Why don't we date each other like when we were in our before life?"

Laxus is shocked as he blushes slightly, "We got to know each other better first, blondie." he pats her head and smiles.

"But, if you want to, sure we can date, just promise me, you won't leave me, like what you did in our before life, okay?" he said and kisses her.

_-END-_

**Fuuh! Glad it's done. It really took some hours, I did this in one day because I want to give this as a "Sorry" to those who reads My Love, Gumiho. I will continue it and make it long, as fast as I can. I have another story I'm making though, so, Please look forward to it. Bye! {TLG Out}**


End file.
